The Great Equestrian Heavy Metal Concert
by samandmax95
Summary: The five greatest bands in the universe come to Equestria to raise money


The Great Equestrian Heavy Metal Charity Concert

A Really Long Oneshot

By

swordofdate

Yet another beautiful day in Equestria: the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and for some reason an interdimensional portal was opening in Ponyville. Out of the

portal came five of the greatest Metal and Thrash Metal bands that ever existed throughout time and space. The bands were: Megadeth, Slayer, Motorhead, Iron Maiden,

and Black Sabbath (with Ozzy). "We are here to use the power of metal to raise enough of your currency to help the people back in our dimension" said Black Sabbath

frontman and lead singer Ozzy Osbourne "What's this 'Metal' you speak of" yelled Twilight Sparkle who just happened to be in the crowd that formed. "Metal" said

Motorhead bassist and lead singer Lemmy Kilmister "Is the most powerful form of music in the entire universe and were going to use it to raise money to help others who

need it." A few hours later the bands went back to their extremely large tour van to rest. "Ponies did you see the interdimensional traveling musicians that are going to

set up a concert" said Twilight Sparkle who had gathered her friends to tell them the the news. "Wow really is this true" said Rainbow Dash who did not hear the news

"Yeah it's starting in ten hours" said Twilight Sparkle. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and when Fluttershy opened it there was a man standing there: he was

wearing a black tanktop, had tattoos all over his body, jeans, and an epic beard only more compacted. "Hello my name is Kerry King would you like to by some of our

merchandise, for example for only five bits you can get an official Slayer bobblehead of me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Fluttershy for you see she was freaked out by

Kerry Kings appearance not that she hadn't seen a human before (read "The Ballad of John and Rainbow Dash" for more info) but he just looked pretty creepy with all

those tattoos. "What's wrong" said Pinkie Pie "Oh nothing just one of the scary interdimensional traveling musicians that's all" said Fluttershy who looked back at the

door: Kerry King had apparently walked away. Meanwhile at the tour van Black Sabbath guitarist Tony Iommi was in a heated debate with Lemmy Kilmister."'What do you

mean we need to sign autographs now were still setting up the stage?" said Tony Iommi "Think about it man if we sign autographs now we can get more fans here

therefore making a bigger audience" said Lemmy. Meanwhile Iron Maiden lead singer Bruce Dickinson was finishing a story to some of the younger ponies at the school.

"And so Jackie's mom said 'Sleep tight and don't let Satan and his minions from Hell steal your soul tonight.'" all the young ponies cheered and escorted Bruce out and

"that was quite an interesting story." And so after about 2 hours the stage was set and the five bands were ready to perform: the opening act was Slayer in which they

were to sing their hit song "Raining Candy": "_Trapped in a purgatory, a sugar high object alive, awaiting reprisal. Sugar shall be their acquittence." _In the crowd the ponies were

starting to headbang. The next band to go up was Motorhead who sang "Ace of Spades: "_If you like to gamble and put jelly on your lamb, you win some, lose some it's all a_

_ game to me, the only card I need is the Ace of Spades, Ace of Spades." _The next band to go up was Iron Maiden who sang "Number of the Beast": "_ I lived alone, my mind was_

_ blank, I needed time to get the memories from my mind, what did I see, could I believe, that what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy, ," _A few verses later "_666 the _

_number of the beast." _The next band to perform was Megadeth who performed "Hanger 18": "_Possibly I've seen too much, hanger 18 I know too much" _four kickass guitar

solos later and the song was done. By now the crowd was going wild with their headbanging and crowd surfing so they were waiting for the final band to perform: Black

Sabbath. When Ozzy Osbourne, Tony Iommi, Geezer Butler, and Bill Ward took the stage the crowd went absolutely wild and the money gauge went up 50% to the max.

The last song of the concert was "Iron Man". "_Has he lost his mind, can he see or is he blind can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall, is he live or dead has he thoughts _

_within his head, we'll just pass him there why should we even care, nobody wants him he just stares at the world." _One guitar solo later and the song was done. All of the

bands went up on the stage and took their bows. By the time they left Equestria all of the ponies knew what heavy metal was and they loved it. "Oh my gosh that was

and amazing concert" said Pinkie Pie 'I know right" said Rarity "I hope they come back" Said Twilight Sparkle

The End


End file.
